


Even Sweeter

by DaturaMoon



Series: Marcus Pike [3]
Category: Marcus Pike - Fandom, The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: This was a personal dedication for a friend via my Tumblr
Relationships: Marcus Pike / Reader
Series: Marcus Pike [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008120
Kudos: 2





	Even Sweeter

This is what you’ve been waiting for.   
All the hard work, all nighters, studying, first and fifth drafts.   
All the times you felt great pride in your work, and the times you felt less than. All the times in between.   
You blink as tears cover your eyes. Tears of happiness, of accomplishment.   
You did this.   
You made it.   
You feel so overwhelmed your knees feel weak and you fear you can’t stand much longer. Even with the smiling faces and applause as you stand on stage.   
At the moment you need it the most, Marcus places his hand on your lower back. Like the earth, he holds you, stabilizes you, makes you feel safe.   
You remember to breathe and suck air into your lungs as you look down at your award.   
Best screenplay   
You can’t believe it. Your dream has finally come into fruition!  
In the crowd, among strangers and idols you see the faces of your loved ones, your friends, your peers.   
To your left, the love of your life, the man of your dreams, Marcus. He draws little circles on your back as you step up to the mic and start to speak.   
You feel Nervous. Elated. Your skin is hot from the lights.   
As you speak an improvised version of the very detailed speech you wrote, your heart swells and joy fills every cell in your body...   
As you walk backstage, Marcus pulls you into a warm hug and kisses your forehead. You melt into him.   
“I’m so proud of you baby, you deserve this.” His voice wraps around you like a warm blanket.   
You purr and hold him tighter. Wanting to savor every single drop of today.   
Sharing this moment with him made everything about today even sweeter.


End file.
